


If We Could Hold On

by Skyland2704



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Annulment, Committments, Divorce, Drunk Sex, F/M, Heavy Drinking, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Mistakes, Out of Character, Poor Life Choices, Post-Canon, Problems, Relationship Problems, drunk wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyland2704/pseuds/Skyland2704
Summary: Two members of the SPD Team find themselves all alone, one night, while all their friends seem to have moved on, while their lives are at a complete standstill... The next morning, they wake up after a drunken night of passion, only to realise they've made perhaps the biggest mistake of their lives... What are they going to do? Can they stick by their commitment? Or would they fall apart?Whatever it is, it can't be harder than being alone, can it?
Relationships: Bridge Carson/Sydney Drew, Elizabeth Delgado/Sky Tate
Kudos: 1





	If We Could Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> Well here ya go folks! i wanted to write some light drama fic, as compared to my more recent 'Heavy' smutty and gore-y fics. So this is what I came up with!

**Chapter 1: Maybe Just a Mistake**

Sky Tate's eyes opened heavily, in the morning, his head dizzy and hurting like hell. The eyelids were so heavy it took him an extra few minutes to open his eyes completely, and look around the room. Things were still a little blurry, as he felt the sheets around him, realising he was in bed. He knew that it was absolutely not his own bed, and for some reason, the sheets felt too soft, and silky, as if he was in a hotel room.

With startling realisation, he suddenly noticed he wasn't alone in bed. Nestled closely to him, but her heqad turned away, was a woman, her back turned to him, and her brown locks in tangles. Sky had absolutely no clue who the woman was. In fact he had no clue where he was. Looking around, he looked at the room… it was a complete mess.

Sky, with difficulty, moved his hands about, and finding themselves onto his body, he realised he was naked… absolutely naked. Not a single cloth on his body. He had a feeling that his night-time companion was also just as naked as him, but was afraid to touch, and find out.

As Sky looked around the room, and what a mess it was! They had been quite rough, Sky realised, with a little smirk curling up around his lips. He carefully observed the surroundings, wondering how much damage they had made. A couple of flower pots, decoration of the hotel room, were all broken, smashed into. The TV stabilizer was on the floor, and so were the remotes. The snacks that the hotels kept were tossed around, hither thither, and the pillow mints were lodged under the couch. All the cushions were thrown around, the table was pushed totally out of place, and as Sky was coming to realise, the whole room was littered with clothes.

Both his, and the girl's. He noticed his tuxedo jacket on top of the TV, his white-cream colored shirt tucked neatly under his pillow, his pants and tie and socks all haphazardly on the floor. One shoe of his was against the door, the other one, he could see peeping out from behind the bathroom door. Her clothes were also scattered about, with her panties just a little visible from below the bed, her bra had somehow landed up on top of the TV, along with his boxers; a beautiful dress lay in shreds all over the room, it, when it had been a proper dress, must've given out the look of a white dress in flames, such was the color and designing. It was beautiful.

As Sky tried to raise himself, probably prop himself up on his elbows, it hit him suddenly. A pounding headache in his skull. He didn't even know how much he had drunk, but it was obviously a LOT. His head hurt like hell, and so did his whole body. There were a couple of bruises along his back, where various pieces of furniture had hit him, while him, and that girl had knocked them over in their wild passion. He could feel scratches on his back and shoulder too. He wondered if he knew the girl… why had they hooked up again? What had happened last night?

He dropped the idea of getting up, and with a soft thud, landed back up on the bed, in the sheets, urging his mind to go back to the previous night.

He vaguely remembered the girl, it was definitely someone he knew. But couldn't exactly place her in his hungover state of mind, but he remembered placing this much clearly, that she had beautiful, striking eyes. He had made that observation when they had kissed. Yeah…

He softly touched her shoulder, and slowly turned her, so he could see her face, and gasped when he realised who she was. Her loop earrings in place, as usual, those chocolate brown eyes, beautiful as they were, were closed at the moment, a peaceful slumber over her face, her lips red, her lipstick in place, but also on various places on his body. Sky felt his heart flutter a bit.

Z Delgado looked beautiful, even when she was asleep.

Now, suddenly, like a ton of bricks, it all hit him, and every bit of the previous night came back to him.

It had been Syd and Bridge's reception night. Their wedding had been a couple of days ago, and the reception had been the previous night. In the past few years, the whole SPD B-Squad had split up. Years ago, they had been an inseparable bunch, five totally single cadets, in their late teenage, who, in the course of a year, had developed this amazing bond with each other. Then time had changed, and Jack got engaged to Ally, then they got married, Syd and Bridge got engaged, Sam had entered the main Academy, with his own Squad, Ally had become pregnant, Syd and Bridge's wedding date had become final. Finally, they had gotten married. Ally was about seven months pregnant, her due date nearing every next day.

It seemed like all of them had moved on with their lives… Except Sky and Z.

Of Course, they were happy for their friends, but it felt tough when people moved on… especially when their own lives seemed to be at a standstill.

Sky and Z were happy for their friends, but it was hard not to feel sad for themselves. Hence, after all the celebrations of the night, Sky remembered sitting by the bar, ordering drink after drink, till the bartender threatened to cut him off. He whined something about it, but felt a hand on his shoulder, turning around to see her face. Z looked as miserable as him, and offered to buy him another drink, when the bartender refused, she told him off, and the two sat drinking for hours. The party ended, the guests left, the couples not really bothered about these singles, kissing, going away to their own nights. It pinched, you know?

It hurt the way they felt alone. He felt alone, and so did she. Both of them listened to each other whine about being single, not being able to find someone to love, except for maybe stupid one night stands. He clutched his head, things seemed to be a blur after that. He vaguely remembered having sex, wild, passionate, animal sex, out there on the couch, the bed, the bathtub, yeah, they had done it everywhere, and for hours and hours. Sky tilted his head, trying to think clearly…

He was sure he was missing something… Something that seemed to escape his notice.

Z suddenly turned in her sleep, moaning deeply, and placed her hand on Sky's chest. Sky unwittingly placed a hand on hers, and winced to find it touching something cool, and metallic. He slowly lifted her hand up, and his gaze fell on something that made him almost fall out of bed.

Right there, glittering on her fourth finger, lay a little silvery ring, pure diamond, and absolutely stunningly beautiful.

Biting his lips, suddenly the thing he had been forgetting, came back to him. He suddenly recalled getting down on one knee, asking her to marry him. Then she had scoffed, and said he hadn't even gotten her a ring, and he proposed to go to a jewellery shop, and buy it right there and then.

He also remembered a chapel, saying wedding vows, like 'oh yeah we NEED to fuuuuuuu*k' and his own even more ridiculous one, and then getting out of the chapel all drunk, saying 'CONGRATULATIONS MRS TATE!' and her saying 'CONGRATULATIONS MR DELGADO!"

He bit his lips, realising they were married now.

She lovingly snuggled against his chest now, her arms wrapping around his neck, she was stiull asleep. Sky's mind was in turmoil. He didn't want to get married… Did he? He had proposed to her… why had he done that? Had he been in love with her? What did she feel? What if she wanted their marriage to last? What if she wanted a divorce? What if she didn't want a divorce?

What was going to happen now?


End file.
